Safeing Yukiko
by jokey-jerry
Summary: Persona 4. Chie must safe Yukiko from the most dangerous person in Inaba... Herself. What will happen...


There was INaba today and everyone was together at the big table at junes where the thing was happen like the murder and talking smart for friendship. Chie was there and so wars: Yukiko, Yum, Yossuke, rise, naotom , kanij and, yukiko. Cihe sports all the time but today she was sitting.

"hyh well we dont know who hads done the bad murders, what will we talk now" says yu

"OH" said chie "well i know what to talk,.. soon is there will be the concert at junes tomorrow!" this was a true thing chie said

"Yes" said yosuke" There will. there will be many bands tomororw to the concert, like the bands "green day" and the bands "mindless self indulgence " and the bands "my chemical romance" and others bands" yosuke laughed like HE H Hee h Heeh. "I think Junes will be very popular and strong economy tomororw!"

rise gasp. "I like the bands! I will go to concert!" and naoto nod she also like tha bands. but she also frown. "Will the bands "Papa Roach" be at concert...?" she was not sure because she like the papa rocha but if not being at the concert then no good for Naoto

Yosuke laugh and nod "Yes silly of course we have papa rooach!" naoot big happy.

KnAJI did not know the bands they are to hard core band for soft man like janki but if naoot like the then kanji like too. "ok i will go too said kanji

yukiko who was quiet then said something! "Wow! I love the bands... I need to be at the concert to see the bands with money and listen to the mysci! Im very happy for this thing yosuke!" Chie think about yukiko and think, oh yes, yukiko does of the poster in the bed room of poster of 'mindless self indulgence' and of the 'green day' and many picture of 'gerad way' with many smudge on the lips of gerard way wet all time... hmmm...

But chie not sure. "Yukiko... do you think this is good...? This is strange..." Yukiko giglged "oh chie you are so funny of course this is good... i will see gerard way..." yukiko squaled because geerad way is very attractive. "well ok if that is what you think..." said chie

* * *

leter tonight, chie was thinking about yukiiok. 'I hope yukiko will be ok tomorow...' thought chie. Chie is scared of Yukiko becuase she know yukiko is very strange. Some days yukiko will do things chie doesnt know and that is the protection to chie must do to save yukiko: from herself.

such as the one day when yukiko wa s at the river of samegwewa looking at the water. The water was very clear and bounce into yukikos eyes whic h have tears which go back t o the river. Yukiko said "we are connceted through our waters". Chie was very uncomrfortable, then yuikio looked at chie and said "chie please hold me down and thank you" and yukiko put her head into the river. chie did not do this thing and took yukiko face out of the waters and then to home instead

another day was the day where yuikkiko show chie strange things. she had in her hands the photos. Yukiko was laughing. She said, "look at this chie! We could do this!" chie did not know where yuikiko finds the photos but they are bad. The Bad Photos. Chie does not like to think of them... but sometimes... she wonders... where was the skin. when chie was not happy yukiko was quiet. the photos were burned.

so yes chie was very worry about the concert. what if yukiko was strange ideas again? Chie went on to the internet 'My Chemical Romance' fan forum.

There was a post...

"Dear everyone.  
Tommorw at Junes there will be a concert of my chemical romance... I am so happy gerad way will be here! I will boyfriend Gerad Way and I will join the band my Chemical Rmance and go on world tour forever and not kill the shadows or adachi! I am so happy to doing this and to soon make baby family with gerad way and finally leave the smelly inn forever. I will burn down inn when i am with gerad way. the inn is poop."

the poster was... XXX~SNOWY~XXX (yukiko)!

Chie gasped! If Yukiko was on world tour with gerad way she cannot kill the shadows or NOT kill only beat the adachi. And if yukiko was away who would protect yukiko? not gerad way! yukiko will destroy him.

chie looked out her window at the sky and the bright big moon that shien on her face with strong spirit. for yukiko... for the inn... for gerad way... she knew what to do.

"I need to stop yukikos"

* * *

The next day.

The concert was at junes. all the bands were playing. it was The 24 Hour Bands Festival and all the bands were playing at the same time the album. When out of albums the bands begin again this will happen for 24 hours because it is bands festival. it was very exciting and eveyrone in inaba is at jjunes to listen to the concert with all the bands playing was very exciting experience to never hear again. there was 100 bands.

Chie was at the elevator she press the button to go up to the roof where the badns is. Elevators are to go up but sometimes down too. Chie can listen to th e bands from the floor because very loud. "Hm this is very good music NO i must stop yukiko!" she was almost taken by the msucics.

The leevator wwent BING to say it was here "i am ereh" said the elevater. Chie went in and press the buton: UP!

the lelveator go up and up and up and up and up and up and up...

but something wrong

the elvator

STOP

and the doors  
DOES

NOT

OPEN!

'!" said chie "oh NO"

Chie could not be outside the elevator she was inside "oh NO I AM STUCK?" she shaking almost with crying but breathe very depe to calming. She press the operator button to say "Operator i am stuck plase open the doors"...

...  
but...  
the operator is not there! He is at the concert with arms in the air singing the song "mama" of the band "my chemical romance" (A/N: You also do this too please! There is concert!)

Chie panic and kick the doors to open. Chie saws 'ow'. The doors go away be dented by the kicks open but behind the doors is not the exit, but only the cemetn of the between the floors of junes.

Chie want to crying. 'No. no no non o no nono no no on no no n o. Yukiko is up there and i am stuck. no no no on no no no noo non on on on no no no no no no no no no noon no" she says. yukkikko will do bad things. Chie breathe again and take out cell phone. "I will call yosuke he control junes to open the elelvator."

The phone goes wring ring ring and then a click, it is Yosuke who has answered! Chie is rleife! "Hello yosuke its me Chie please open the elevator i am stuck" but what come through the phone is "Is it worth it can you even hear me standing with the spotlight on me" Chie is confused and says "OK very funny yosuke now open the elevator" and oysuke say "Not enoguht to feed the hungry im tired and I felt if for a while now"

Chie want to cry and throw phone at wall. The phone becomes little peices and breakong. DUMB YISUKE.

Chie need ideas while she is in the elevator. She breathe again and think, "I Know who is not being at the concert who will help! PEROSNA!" and she kick card into the ear and out comes Persona, TOMOE!

Tomoe is there and says "hello chie what do oyou need" and chie says "PLEASE I need to be out of the elevator but there is cement, please move elevator or destroy cement please i am scared" Tomoe nod but listen to the sounds of the concert that can hear inside the elevator and say "Chie is this the sounds o fthe band "the used"?" and Chie says "Yes it is there is a concert" Tomoe and says "Oh I like the sounds I will go to hear the concert" and Tomoe float up through the elevator and through the walls up to the concert to listen to the bands.

Chie growl and mad and anger and cry. "UGH! ALSO TOMOW? HUH! WHAT IS WITH THIS CONCERT?" but she only mad because if she is not mad she will panic. "Well I mnust wait now i think for the elevator to not be stuck." she sit down at the elevator floor, breathing.

...hours

...

hours...

...  
hours

...hours...

...  
Chie breathing too much for little elevator... not much air...  
chie cant breathe...  
no air...  
elevator  
small...  
on the floor  
hours  
no air  
breathing...  
small  
down  
the elevator...  
no air  
hours  
in  
the elevator...  
breathing  
but  
no  
air  
in  
the  
elevator

chie...

..in...

elevator...

is  
not  
alive.

* * *

Yukiko marries gerald way and becomes the player of drums of my chemical romance. Amagi inn is burned down

the end.


End file.
